


The Veggie Stir Fry

by Lajoco712



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Veggie Stir Fry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lajoco712/pseuds/Lajoco712
Summary: Poppy is hard at work when she realizes that she forgot her lunch for the day. Torra always said that she could always call him for help. Though she was sure that bringing her lunch wasnt exactly what he meant.
Relationships: Torra and Poppy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	The Veggie Stir Fry

Tora read the words on his screen. Vegan. Where the hell was he supposed to get something vegan on a Tuesday afternoon in his neighborhood of all places. He aimed to please especially since he hadn't seen Poppy since their last dinner encounter. But for her to throw this curve ball he felt panic. 

Think Tora think.. Quincey would know. The phone rings and in his usual tone Quincey answers with a surprised sounding glee. “It's normally me calling you, what a nice surprise for once.” “Quincey I need a vegan restaurant close to 6th, and Haven street.” “You don't eat vegan.. You’re a carnivore? Were you confused? Did you think it was a fancy type of meat or something?” It's not for me. It's for Poppy. She forgot her lunch and some meeting went late so I told her I would bring her food. Of all things for her to pick.. She picked vegan.” Tora can almost hear Quincey smiling through the phone. “Are you going to help me or not?!” Tora was losing his patience as Quincey took his time in answering back. “Let me think.. 6th & Haven uhm there is a place called The Vine they have a great veggie stir fry, with these amazing noodles. She will love it.” “Thanks.” and before Quincey could ask for anything else Tora hung up the phone and made his way down the street.

The Vine was a hole in the wall. It had a casual atmosphere and Tora stood out like a sore thumb in his black suit. The man running the register eyed Tora up and down; wondering if he was doing his workout routine wrong. There was no way this guy could be this big and be vegan? “Welcome to The Vine Sir. What can I get for you?” “Uhm Veggie stir fry and noodles.” The cashier blinks back at him before letting out a small awkward smile. “Well uhh we have a lot of stir fry types. You want sesame seeds, vinegar, soy sauce, tofu? We have a great selection of herbs? “Damnit Quincey.. All you said was stir fry. “Listen Bud I’m in a hurry. Give me whatever is the most popular, don't over do it on the spice levels, and make it nice.” Torra slapped a random amount of cash down on the counter. With a gulp the cashier nods and rings up the order. 

10 Minutes later Tora is standing at the door to Goldfish Publishing. He wasn't normally nervous but the thought of seeing her again he was eager. He took a deep breath and pushed through the door. The lobby space was nicer in the daytime. The windows let in tons of natural light. Out of the corner of his eye he watches the elevator doors open. There she was. Poppy. Her smile is full blown as she bounces over to him. “Oh my gosh I owe you one, thank you so much!” “Don't worry about it Kid.”Her smile to him was infectious. He hands her the bag and turns to walk away only to feel her grab hold of his hand. “Wait you can't leave! Don't you want to see my office?” Tora thinks to himself I have already seen your office. I’ve seen your desk, I know that you have Avocado erasers. He looks down at her, her eyes asking him to stay.

If going with her meant he got more time with her then upstairs he would go. “Alright” He shrugs. His glum answer was obviously not the one she wanted but she accepted it. Poppy tugged Tora towards the elevator and as the doors closed behind them he realized she was still holding tight to his hand. 

“You afraid I’m gonna run off or something?” Tora asked as he held up their hands as evidence of his joke. Her blush was almost immediate and she quickly released him. “Uhm sorry, didn’t realize I was still holding on to you.” The hum of the elevator filling the silence. He felt bad that he had caused her to be embarrassed. “I like holding your hand” He whispered down to her. Poppy’s breath hitched, her mouth slightly dropped and In perfect timing before she could respond the doors opened up to the 3rd floor. She waives him forward to follow her. Moving away quickly before he could notice her goosebumps that his whispers had caused on her skin. Her desk was tucked away in the corner by a window. She smiled up at him as she pointed in the direction only to be stopped by someone else calling her name. A male, tan, glasses, and a button up shirt. Tora’s eyes narrowed and his frown is stern as he analyzes the man. “Hi Jacob be right over.” “Come on Tora, you can come meet my friends.” Now he was officially in over his head. “Uhm are you sure?” “Of course, come on, they won't bite.” 

Bringing lunch and meeting coworkers. This was more than he had planned for his day. Torra followed Poppy over to the man standing by the copy machine. “Hey Pops I was thinking that after work today we could grab some coffee and go over the reports from today’s meeting. Torra standing like a statue suddenly very cautious of how this was going to turn out. He eyed the body language of their conversation. It seemed harmless enough. Before the man could finish his sentence he had his eyes set on Torra. “Jacob this is Torra, he was kind enough to bring me lunch today seeing how I forgot mine.” Jacob flashes a perfect set of white teeth and slowly extends his hand. “How do you do? Its so nice to finally meet you.” Torra nods and smiles back as he firmly shakes Jacobs hand. “Are you okay if I take her out for coffee this evening? You guys don't have plans or anything?” Torra looks over to Poppy who looks up at him and shrugs her shoulders. “Unfortunately I have to work late tonight so no plans for us.” The disappointment was evident in Torra’s voice but he appreciated the fact that the line had been drawn in the sand. Perhaps this guy wasn't a threat after all. 

All of the sudden a squeal fills the air and a tall woman is seen charging towards them. She lands a hug quickly as her charge ends with a bounce next to Poppy. She glances up at Tora “Oh wow. Uhm Hi?” “Tora this is Erdene.” She is one of my best friends here at work and in the city. “You’re the boyfriend?” “No. “ Poppy’s voice goes low. Her eyes a warning towards her friends as her cheeks flush red. Poppy begins to mouth something to Erdene that Torra can't translate. (WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU) To which the woman chuckles back. “I’m just saying you’re very cute together is all.” Poppy nods and quickly smiles before she turns saying over her shoulder “I’m going to lunch now.” and her hand is again pulling Torra away. Torra can hear the whispers as they walk away. “Oh my god, it's the greek god I was telling you about!” She brought him to work. “Where do they sell him and where can I get one? Smirking as he tries to hide his laughter he walks away.

“Do you need to be back anytime soon?” Poppy manages to ask him as she pulls some random files that were strung around her desk. “I have a few hours to kill before I have to go and get Quincey.” Poppy hesitated before saying hopefully “You wanna have lunch with me?” “We have a pretty nice cafeteria downstairs” Her eyes were brown and pure as she smiled at him with a confidence that had already won him over. “Sure kid lets go.” this time he took her hand on his own and pulled her towards the elevator. Torra was relieved to be away from her office setting. Poppy seemed more at ease as well once they were sitting in the cafeteria. 

“So that guy is going to take you out for coffee tonight?” “Does he do that often?” The panic had returned to Torra’s stomach as he awaited her answer. “Who Jacob? Uhm lets just say I think he would rather you be his coffee date instead?” A small giggle had escaped her and it brought a laugh out of him. “Wouldn't want to make you too jealous over that so I’ll stick with you.” he had said it honestly and plain which caused her to pause for a small moment at his response and he wondered if he had said the wrong thing. “Erdene seems nice.” was his attempt at keeping the words flowing. “She's beautiful, she's been a huge help to me since I got here” “Shes single in case you didn't pick that up” “Ya know she aint really my type, not denying she's not pretty but no I think I’m good.” Poppy thought to herself that the only way to get real answers was to ask real questions. They may never approach this topic again. “Torra what is your type? I’m imagining some sort of Lara Croft, Mrs. Smith character.” Torra smiled and nodded before looking her dead in the eye. He reached for her hand and smiled back at her before simply replying “Hamsters.” 

The end.


End file.
